


Spooning

by CatrinaSL



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, First Aid, Ice Cream, Like an actual spoon, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Spooning, Spoons, hey don't kinkshame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Matt returns home to Darcy after a long night of rock-em sock-em vigilantism for some hard earned spooning.





	Spooning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinpeiHolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpeiHolic/gifts).



> For ShinpeiHolic, who inspires me with her adorableness.

Darcy stretched when she heard the door to the roof open and Matt let out a sigh.

"You're still alive," she noticed.

"Mostly," Matt agreed.

"Need anything? First aid? Ice cream? Cuddling?"

She could hear the smile in his voice as he answered: "All of the above?"

Darcy put her book on the night stand and hopped out of bed. "Is it bad?" she asked as Matt pulled off his horns.

"Nah," he said.

He always said that, so she checked him over carefully, using the light from the billboard outside. There was a cut above his eyebrow that looked worse than it was, and a tiny puncture wound on his back that had already closed but he hissed when she brushed her hand over it; it was going to bruise like a bitch.

"Okay, so a shower and a bandage on your forehead, and then it's an entire night of spooning for all."

Matt smiled and tugged her face to his for a kiss. "Thanks for being here," he said.

Darcy smiled back. "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

She was waiting when he got out of the shower with a butterfly bandage and an appreciative gaze. Matt allowed her to prod at his brow before kissing her lightly and saying, "You mentioned something about ice cream?"

"Oh," Darcy said, glancing over at the empty pint next to her book on the nightstand. "Yeah, I lied. I ate it. And then I fell asleep reading. But then I woke up, and you're back, and I can totally deliver on that spooning thing!"

He chuckled and shook his head, moving forward to join her on the bed.

"Big or little?" she asked, bouncing over to make room for him.

Matt pushed her hair over her shoulder and kissed the back of her neck. "Big."

Darcy pulled his arm over her as he lay down next to her, and tugged her blanket over them both.

Then she heard Matt sigh. "The giraffe blanket?"

"What?" Darcy sassed. "My giraffe blanket is awesome. It keeps me company when there are no hot lawyers slash rock-em sock-em vigilantes to make sure I stay warm. Do not disrespect the giraffe blanket."

She expected him to argue back, but he didn't, and when he withdrew his hand from around her, she turned to find the reason for his puzzled silence. He held it up for her to see. "Is this a spoon?” he asked. “In my bed?"

"I wondered where that got to," she replied, and took it to set next to the empty ice cream container.

"A spoon," Matt repeated. "In my bed."

"Hey, I lost track of it when I fell asleep!" Darcy plead in her defense. "I wouldn't even have had ice cream in here in the first place if you'd stayed in tonight, like you said you were going to."

Matt sighed and kissed her shoulder. "Will you forgive me if we stay in bed all day tomorrow?"

"That depends," Darcy replied, "are we just gonna sleep the whole time?"

Instead of speaking, Matt pulled off the towel that had been around his waist and tossed it in the direction of the hamper, then spooned closer to her again, so she could feel his answer as it pressed against her.

She grinned as he slipped his fingers under the oversize sleep shirt she was wearing. "I guess that's a no."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment with the weirdest place _you've_ found a spoon. Or the weirdest place you've spooned. Or just to give me a high five. I do love high fives.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168190282243/spooning)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
